Midnight meeting
by SakuraBlossom58
Summary: Batman and Joker apparently meet in the middle of the night... For more than just a good brawl. Tonight will hold surprises for them both.
1. What was that for?

There were some things a guy had to stand up and take like a man. A bullet to the chest was not one of them. He dropped to his knees as the bullet whizzed overhead. Two seconds slower and it would've pierced his left lung. Time seemed to slow as the cackling madman's feet appeared in his line of vision. "I can't believe you just shot at me!" He said, his raspy voice containing surprise, as he stood up. He met the madman's eyes as he giggled. "Yes, well, knives were _get_-ting _boring_. Thought-ah we could, uh, _change_ it-ah." A growl from his counterpart was the only warning he had as he was thrown against the wall. "I thought we agreed there would _be_ no guns." The clown giggled and turned around, holding the wall for support. "I ah, got _tired _of thesame thing happening every night." He pushed off the wall and was pushed roughly back. His head connected with the brick and he let out an insane peal of laughter as spots of blackness danced before his eyes. "_Now_ were talking." The Dark Knight pressed his lips roughly against the Joker's own scarred pair, and the Clown Prince of Crime gave back as good as he got. And when Batman was too out of it, to blinded and driven by his need for the Joker, Joker pulled off his cowl in one smooth jerk.

**So... One shot? Possibly continued? I'm not sure. It was meant to be a one shot, but if readers want it to be longer, I can work on it. Just shoot me a review!**


	2. Not what I expected

It took Bruce a full minute to realize he was missing his mask. He might have noticed sooner if the clown wasn't doing WICKED things with his hands. No, correction. Hand. His other hand was clutching tightly to the mask and when Bruce pulled back, he saw a satisfied smirk on the other man's face. "Well, this is, ah_, not_-ah what I ex-_pec_-ted. Although I suppose I should've known. It _makes_ sense." Bruce reached for the mask , as if donning it now would make any difference. Instead of giving it to him, Joker threw it to the end of the alleyway. It blended in with the dark and disappeared from view. Bruce dove after it. The sound of cackles followed him the whole way. When he had the mask situated back where it belonged, he turned to see that the Joker was gone.

**I had one review and the person said that it would be good continued. Sooooo…. Here it is! Hope I didn't disappoint. Its not very long, but at least its up. Thx 4 the support!**

**I don't own Batman. *cries***


	3. GET OUT

"Rachel, I need to talk to you." She looked up from where she was sitting on his couch, features sharp with concern. "Something wrong, Bruce?" He shook his head and sat down next to her. 'I just wanted you to know that I've grown up now." When she tried to interrupt, he held up a hand. "I realize that your love for me will always be the love of a sibling, and I accept that. I just thought you'd like to know that I'm finally over you." There were a few moments of stunned silence, and then Rachel threw herself into Bruce's arms and pressed her lips to his. Her sickly sweet perfume wafted into his nose and made him miss the Joker's smell of gasoline and gunpowder. He pushed her away. "What are you doing? I don't love you anymore." She went for his mouth again, but he caught her and held her still. "But I still love you Bruce!" He gave her a confused look before it clicked. "You mean.. All this time, you've simply been playing hard to get?" she bit her lip and her hesitation answered for her. He pushed her away from him. "I can't believe you! I spent years hurting because I thought you didn't love me the way I loved you, and now you're telling me it was a trick? A JOKE?" She opened her mouth to defend herself, but he didn't want to hear her excuses. "Get. Out."

**Okay, so now I have three reviews and several subscriptions for this story. Yay! I was thinking about making chapters longer, but it I did that, it wouldn't really be as good as these short little things. I'm sorry about the length. Please shoot me a review :)**

** And unless it's changed from when I last checked, I still don't own Batman. *checks again* Nope, no change :(**


	4. Sour Cream

'You would never know from watching him eat that he hated order', mused Bruce silently. He was being very careful to keep his food from mixing on his plate, even as he shoveled it down without stopping for air. Bruce had lost his appetite for food watching Joker eat, but with sour cream on his bottom lip, Bruce had a growing appetite for something else. Joker looked up at him suddenly, and said something through a mouthful of food. Bruce sighed at his lack of table manners. "Joker, I can't understand you when your mouth is full." Joker swallowed and then grinned at him. "That's not-ah what you were saying last_ night_, Brucey." Despite himself, Bruce grinned. The damn clown was just too funny not to crack a smile. "But what were you trying to say when your mouth was full?" Joker giggled. "I believe I was trying to ask you if it felt good." Bruce facepalmed. "What where you trying to say when you were eating dinner three minutes ago?" The clown's grin seemed to get wider, something Bruce had formerly thought impossible. "I uh, _said, ' _I know what _that_ look means you're thinking about-ah'" Bruce he leaned forward and did what he'd been waiting all of dinner to do.

'Sour cream and lipstick is a delicious combination.'

**Haha. So, Jay knows who Batsy is. Bruce decides that it would be nice to do that whole, dinner and a movie at his place thing. So, this is dinner! Next chapter is the movie. ;)**

**Standard disclaimer applies**


	5. Movie Night

Bruce had told Joker to pick any movie he wanted. At the time he'd been apprehensive, knowing

his lover's enjoyment of the gory and unnatural. He gaped at him when "Twilight" was chosen. Joker frowned at Bruce's disbelieving stare. "Don't _look _at me like that-ah, it's a good movie!" So now they were watching as Bella got thrown around the dance studio by James, and Joker was laughing insanely. Bruce found himself laughing too, Joker's giggles too contagious to resist joining in. When the movie was over and their laughter had died down, Joker rested his head against Bruce's shoulder. "That-ah is a good movie." Bruce grinned and pushed his hair up out of his face, running his fingers through it. "The book was better." Joker turned on him in an instant. "What do you_ mean _the book was better? " No _damn_ way it was!" Bruce's smirk got bigger. "Of course it was. The book's always better than the movie." J growled at him. "Have you _even _read the book?" Bruce laughed at the murderous look in his eyes. "Nope." Joker scowled at Bruce and grabbed Bruce's chin. "Then _how _do you _know _that the book is better?" A shrug. "I don't. I just wanted to see what you'd do if I said that it was." J frowned. Grinned. And burst out with laughter so hard it doubled him over and made it impossible to breathe. "Bruce, you are _spending_ too much_ time_ with me."

**Okay, another chapter! So, the only reason this got done is because I am so beyond pissed at my computer. I had chemistry homework almost COMPLETELY done and saved, and when I looked for it today it wasn't there. So I figured, oh, that sucks, but I've got to do it anyways, so I started over. When I was almost done with it, my computer just crapped out on me and turned itself off. So I am not very happy.**

** Hope this made you guys happy :) review please, that would make my day.**

** Disclaimer: Not miiinnnneeeee. And if you don't believe me, ask Mista J.**


	6. Shower

Bruce glanced towards the bathroom, where the shower was running, before he went to answer the knock on the door. Much to his surprised displeasure, Rachel was standing on the other side, biting her lip in the way that used to make his knees weak. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Um, could I come in?" He spun on his heel and went into the living room, leaving the door open. She followed and sat down on his couch, where he and Joker had made love last night. He refrained from telling her what had recently happened in the very spot she occupied, and instead took a seat opposite her, in the armchair. After a moment of silence, Bruce said "Did you need something, or did you just come by to waste my time?" She bristled. "Actually, I came here to apologize, and to ask for a second chance. I would very much like to be your girlfriend, maybe give it a trial run?" Bruce facepalmed. "Apology accepted, but no, you don't get a second chance. We can be friends. Thats it. I'm not interested in you like that anymore." She glared at him. "There's someone else, isn't there? I demand to know who she is." Bruce stood up and grabbed Rachel by the elbow, and hauled her to her feet. "You have no business marching into my home and demanding such things. I think it best you leave. Now." Her eyes had gradually widened as he spoke. When he felt a pair of warm, masculine arms wrap around his waist, and a pair of scarred lips press against his throat, and a naked chest press against his back, he understood the cause of her distress. "I, uh,_ believe_ Bruce told you to _leave_." Joker's chest rumbled when he spoke, and the vibrations entered Bruce's body from where they touched. "B—Bruce?" Rachel looked terrified and confused. He hated the way it made her look. "Out." The door slammed shut behind her.

**Just for clarification, Joker was in nothing but a towel, and he didn't have his face paint on, and his hair was clean of green. Not exactly sure how Rachel recognized him yet. Probably has to do with his walk, and the certain air he has about him. **

** Standard disclaimer applies.**


	7. In the laundry room

"Bruce, we should get married." Bruce abruptly stopped what he was doing and looked at Joker. After a second he said, "Why?" Joker almost seemed to flush, and he looked away, down at the pile of clothes that Bruce had just folded, and Bruce realized what was eating away at his lover. After Rachel had left, Joker demanded an explanation of Bruce's entire relationship with her. All the way back to childhood memories. When Bruce had confessed to—once upon a time—wanting to marry her, Joker had snorted and said that marriage was overrated. He hadn't really been himself since then. "J, I appreciate what you are trying to do for me, but we don't need to get married. What we have is far better than any normal title like 'marriage'. To put something that normal on something this special would be like soiling it." Joker stared up at him in surprise. "Really?" When Bruce nodded, Joker threw his arms around him, knocking over the pile of neatly folded clothes in the process. Bruce couldn't find it in himself to care. He held Joker tight, amazed that he would go to such lengths to try and please him, and appreciating him even more because of it.

**Poor J doesn't want Bruce to be denied the dream wedding he's always wanted:)**

** standard disclaimer applies.**


	8. Did I miss something?

His doorbell rang. "Dammit!" he swore in frustration. All he wanted was to take a shower with Joker, and get ready for bed. But so far, he'd had three calls, two from businesses, and the third from an ex who wanted a good time that night. Then the broad had actually had the nerve to show up at his door, dressed to kill, and on her way to a party. "You didn't answer my call, so I thought I'd drop by." she'd said, as she stared at his partially nude state. After politely declining her offer several times, he had to actually slam the door in her face before she would leave. He had just finished getting naked and was about to hop in the shower when the doorbell went off. He grabbed a deep purple robe and slid it on, tying the sash around his waist on his way to the door.

He was met with an unpleasant sight when it opened, Rachel standing in his doorway wearing a black trench coat. He glared at her. "Rachel, how many times must I say it? I'm done with you!" She grinned seductively at him in response. "Bruce, I don't think you are as done with me as you say you are." She pulled open her coat and Bruce stared at her in shock, because she was completely naked underneath. Snapping out of it with a growl, he pulled her into the living room, slamming the door behind her and pressing her against it. He unconsciously dropped his voice into the gravelly tone of Batman. "Rachel, don't you know any better than to walk around naked? There are terrible men out there, and they would love nothing better than to rape you and leave you for dead, drowning in your own blood!" He saw the fear in her eyes, saw her trembling, and felt a brief rush of pleasure, followed immediately by self disgust. He pulled away from her and went into his bedroom, and pulled out a pair of jeans and a tee for her. He turned back to her and put them in her arms. "Get dressed. They're a bit big, but they'll do." He heard the shower turn off and saw Rachel pale. He smiled slightly. Did she know who his lover was?

"Rachel, why are you afraid of him?" If she answered 'because he's a psychotic clown with mass murdering tendencies' he'd have a problem. "Because... Well, dammit Bruce! Because he stole you from me! Because now, you don't even like women, if your reaction to me is any indication. Because you were almost _mine." _The last word came out in a cry, and she turned and dropped the coat, quickly pulling the too big clothes on. Bruce heard the bathroom door open and grabbed Rachel, pushing her toward the door. He pushed her out and gave her her coat, and slammed the door in her face, locking it. He turned around and leaned against the rough wood, to see Joker standing in the doorway to the bedroom, free of face paint and in just a towel. "Did I miss something?"


	9. Wake up call

Bruce awoke feeling something warm and wet trailing down his stomach. His bleary eyes landed on a dirty blond mass of curls. "Joker..." He moaned in protest, even as he felt himself stirring to attention. "Tooo earlyyyy..." Joker looked up into his face from his position midway down Bruce's abdomen and grinned. "Come on Batsy! You need to _get-ah_ up! Its _already_ -" he paused to look at the bedside table, where the alarm clock resided. "five twenty-_eight."_ Bruce pushed Joker off of him and sat up to glare. "The sun's not even up yet, are you kidding me?" Joker bounced back up and pushed Bruce down, then sat on top of him. "What _time _do you have to be at work?" Bruce did a quick mental calculation. "Not for another four hours." Joker's grin widened to reveal most of his surprisingly nice teeth. "You're gonna need at least that_ long _for what I've got _planned_ for you."

* * *

><p><p>

**Okay, so... This is just a morning scene. I figured that the Joker would do something like this, so I couldn't help but make this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Drop some reviews and J might visit you. Actually, no. I promise to keep him away from you if you review :) **

**As always, standard disclaimer applies.**


	10. Alfred

"Sir, I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for today, so I-" The only thing that kept Alfred from dropping the breakfast tray he held was forty years of being a butler, and another ten before that of being a soldier. Because in Master Bruce's bed lay Bruce, entangled in the arms –and legs—of a blond man. A MAN! Bruce looked up from stroking the man's hair and smiled at Alfred in a dreamy, half asleep and totally satiated way. "Hey Alfred. How was your trip? I trust your sister is well?" Alfred had just spent a week in England, visiting his sister, on Bruce's suggestion. He recovered quickly, being the resilient man that he is. "She is well. I don't believe I've been introduced to your..." he struggled for the right word. "house guest." The blond man looked up at him, and the tray clattered to the ground. He would recognize those scars anywhere. And now that he looked about the room, he saw purple and blue and green clothing scattered about the floor, mixed –and here was Alfred's real horror –with pieces of armor that made up the batsuit. "Master Wayne?" Bruce frowned, and then sat bolt upright. "Alfred! Uh, well, I guess I've got some explaining to do." Alfred frowned. "Your damn right, sir. Get dressed. I'll be in the kitchen."

**I realized that up until now, no Alfred has been present. So, here he is! Ta-DA! **

**Not mine. **


	11. Kittens and Clowns

Bruce flew silently from rooftop to rooftop, chasing his prey below. Catwoman had just stolen a multi million dollar gem, and dammit if he didn't have the worst headache right now. He hadn't seen Joker in a couple of days, and honestly, it was killing him. The stress of not having his lover was unbearable. He'd been hoping to see him tonight, but with this woman on the loose, it seemed he might not get that liberty.

Seeing an opening, he dropped down in front of her and silently rose to his feet. She narrowed her eyes at him, and then smiled in what was supposed to be a seductive way, but only made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. "Hey Bat boy." She murmured as she sauntered over to him. It felt as if she were stalking him. "Aw, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She pressed her lips to his, and he had a flashback of Joker using the same trick to remove his mask. He pushed her away and pinned her to the wall by her throat. She hissed and clawed at his arm, and he struggled to hold her captive. "_What_, uh, do we have _here_?" The woman seemed to visibly relax, confident that now that there was the Joker to deal with, Batman was outnumbered. Bruce forced himself to keep his eyes on Catwoman, knowing that if he glanced toward the Joker, he'd be distracted, and the thief would get away. He could hear the grin in Joker's voice as he said "I'll take _**that**_!" and cut the strings of the drawstring bag that held the gem. Catwoman's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing?" Bruce could see the Joker's profile in his peripheral and fought to keep it together. He watched as Joker grinned, his scars stretching upwards ever so slightly. "I'm a criminal, kitty. Surely you didn't expect a criminal to _**help **_you!" This said, he tucked the gem into Batman's utility belt. "Uh, keep this safe, Batsy." Catwoman stared at him incredulously. "You're kidding, right? Did you just _help_ him?" Joker shrugged. "If I'd helped _you_, it would have been _normal_ and _expected_. I don't _do_ **either **of those things. "Your not going to go after him?" Batman turned his attention back to Catwoman. "I have a fur ball I need to take in first."

**SO... Really though, who would expect Joker to do that? Help Catwoman, I mean. It would be expected for criminals to stick together, right? Well, as J said, he doesn't DO expected. **

** Standard disclaimer applies**


	12. Ally tryst

Bruce caught up to the Joker just as the moon was starting to set. He laughed as Bruce pulled him into his arms from behind. "Uh, wow Batsy. Did you miss me?" Instead of answering, he spun Joker around and covered his mouth with his own, crushing and bruising and _ravaging. _When he pulled away for air, Joker licked his lips and grinned. "So you _did _miss me! I knew **it**! Thats okay _honey_, I missed you _too_." Batman grimaced and then kissed him again, reacquainting himself with the feel of the other's scars. Joker smacked him hard across the face, and Bruce stumbled back. "What the hell was that for?" Joker shrugged. "_Felt_ like it." A low growl escaped Bruce's throat. "Can we say abusive?" Joker's scars stretched upwards with his smile. "We _can_, but we don't _wan_t to." Bruce sighed. "Just –come here." Obediently, he walked into Bruce's outstretched arms. Their lips met again and the ally was filled with the sounds of harsh breath and lustful moans.

**Bruce kinda reminded me of a little lost puppy in this chapter, desperate for his master's love. Or... I don't know. Whatev. I'm listening to 3oh!3. You have them to thank for this, they gave me my Muse!**

** Not mine. Standard disclaimer and all that chiz**


	13. Final Chapter

Bruce and Joker had been damn near inseparable the past few days. Though J hated to admit it, he'd missed Bruce just as much as Bruce had missed him. They spent most of their time watching movies or making love –sometimes both at the same time. Alfred had exiled himself to the kitchen, refusing to go anywhere near Bruce's rooms. He had no desire to even chance hearing what they might be doing in there. When they got hungry, they'd usually come down to the kitchen to eat. Alfred would whip them up something and then leave; he didn't want to be around the Joker on any day, especially not a mostly nude Joker.

The city was fearful. They had heard nothing of neither the Joker nor the Batman, and they had no idea what chaos Joker was planning to unleash. Would Batman resurface in time to save them from his diabolical schemes?

It would appear that he wouldn't –If the Joker had set any, of course. Which he hadn't. Both had been neglecting their roles as the two powers in the city, foregoing the fighting for a few nights of loving instead. No one else would have understood it; the two of them finding love somehow.

They knew that this was only temporary; just an oasis of calm in a desert of havoc –but they would cherish it for as long as they could. Soon they would go back to fighting and scheming during the night and sleeping in each other's arms by day. Soon things would be back to normal.

But for now? For now, they loved with a love which was greater than love. They loved the love of the gods; the unending force that they were. The unending force that they would always be.

XX

This is the last chapter of this story. If anybody wants a sequel, feel free to message me with the request, and maybe some ideas for the first few chapters? I love this, but I think it's time to put it to bed. A sequel would be nice to do though.

Thanks, everybody, for taking the time to read this. It means a lot to me.


End file.
